The Quill and The Frame
by Broken Kite
Summary: Kagome meets the Oracle Demon Kisetsu of the western lands after Naraku escapes once again from our heros, only to find out he escapes to her time in search of a great treasure. Can Kagome accept the fate that Kisetsu has lay before her?
1. C1 Destruction of Forest Seasons

**The Quill and the Frame**

**Chapter One [ ****The Destruction of Forest Seasons**

All characters of InuYasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The character Kisetsu is a character created by me the author and is completely fictional. Please enjoy the fanfic.

On side note the chapter names make no sense so don't take to figure them out. But if you find the connection let me know. Let me know if you like the fanfic and feel free to ask any questions, maybe I'll write more or add another character.

\\\\\\\\

_"Seeing the future wasn't enough for the powerful demons of my time. The power to control time was more of an ultimate weapon for any powerful demon. That dream became a reality. Mikos and their obsession to be rid of us demons created the tool they call 'The Quill'. With it any human can control time provided they knew how to use it but what the humans didn't know was that demons can use this monstrous tool as well. My family destroyed it seeing the both human and demon can live in harmony. But just like time it escaped to the future hoping that someone will bring use to it." _

Naraku escapes from InuYasha and his friends with the help of a special shard. This was no ordinary shard, and it came from no jewel. InuYasha instantly knew where it came from as Naraku made his escape in a flash of light.

"Dammit! I was so close!?" InuYasha shouted banging the ground with his feet. Kagome could only watch as InuYasha had his fit.

"But what was the strange light Naraku escape in?" Sango asked looking at the spot in the sky where Naraku once stood. InuYasha's ears twitched and turned towards his friends.

"That was a shard from the Mirror of Time." InuYasha stated with a grim look on his face. Kagome looked up at him and asked, "How do you know that?"

"The demon who owns that mirror is Lady Kisetsu; she was a friend of mine when I was a child. About one of the few demons that accepted me for who I am." InuYasha said looking up at the sky reminiscing.

An image of a young girl appeared in his mind and the words 'friend' echoed in his head.

"Is she still alive, InuYasha?" Miroku asked walking up to him as Shippou hung on to his shoulder.

"I wouldn't know only one person would know, her fiancée." InuYasha said his eyes lowered in a thinking pause.

Kagome concerned, wondered then finally asked. "Who could it be? It would never be Sesshomaru would it? "

InuYasha gazed at Kagome at her question and gave a nod as Miroku, Sango and Shippou were surprised to know Sesshomaru had a fiancée.

The trio buzzed with questions as to what, why and how, but InuYasha stood silent and Kagome broke them off from him. "Let's just find Sesshoumaru so we can find this Kisetsu person!" Kagome shouted at them.

The group agreed, Kagome hopped onto InuYasha's back as Miroku, Sango and Shippou hopped on Kirara's back and they began to race off. Kagome had a sad solemn look thinking about InuYasha's reaction to Kisetsu's name. 'He must of loved her at one time and when Sesshoumaru and herself got engaged he must have been heart broken' Kagome thought.

InuYasha sniffed the air constantly, trying to locate his brother still thinking about that day when he first met Kisetsu the far away day.

_A little InuYasha playing with a ball bouncing it happily as the people around buzzed about nonstop. InuYasha was in his family garden minding his own business, dancing about on the bridge. He finally fell forward towards the water until a graceful hand grabbed him and he found himself in a young woman's arms. InuYasha looked up at the young woman in awe as she smiled._

"_T-thank for saving me, I don't know how to swim yet." InuYasha said as the young woman put him down._

_"Your welcome InuYasha, just be more careful." The young woman said her face still blurred, for InuYasha can't remember what she once looked like that day. "We are friends…"_

"InuYasha!" Kagome called as they were running straight into a tree and InuYasha gave a huge leap to dodge then a released a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Kagome I must of, lost myself in thought." InuYasha apologizes.

Not too far Sesshoumaru was walking with Rin in his arms. Rin was shivering and red hot with a fever. Rin took a hard grasp on Sesshoumaru's arm, he felt helpless not being able to help her. As he walked into a empty spot of forest he whispered words and a mansion temple began to appear.

"Do not worry Rin, help is near." He said as the doors opened for him to enter and as he entered the doors closed behind him. The mansion disappeared once more.

Lesser demons watched as Sesshoumaru walked towards the main building in the mansion and they begun to talk amongst themselves. "Silence!" Sesshoumaru echoed and every demon quieted. A woman ran out of the main building wearing a beautifully decorated kimono with black lilies. Her hair was dark but medium for length her skin fair near pale. She ran towards Sesshoumaru and Rin taking her from his arms gently. All she did was hold her head and she finally turns to look at Sesshoumaru with eyes the color of emeralds with crimson makeup that only made her eyes more beautiful. Three mirror floating behind her shining brilliantly as she stood holding Rin.

"Rin has a high fever and the chills, I don't know if I can help her Sesshoumaru." The woman thought and her eyes just widen a bit then said, "Find your half brother, he is searching for you." Sesshoumaru gave no response only did what she said and disappeared. The woman held Rin tightly and took her inside as the lesser demons followed closely to help her.

InuYasha stood looking around in the forest dumbfounded. "He was here then his scent stops."

"Maybe jumped to a high place." Kagome exclaimed.

"Impossible. There are no cliffs or trees high enough for him to hide in" Sango said placing her weapon to the side. Miroku walked examining the area they were in as Shippou still stood his left shoulder. "What are you looking for Miroku?" Shippou asked.

"This area in the forest feels different then other there." Miroku says pointing where Sango stood near the trees. "And this area has no trees, it quite large as if something stood here once before." Miroku said examining the ground carefully. "And there is sand here."

"Sand? Why sand in the middle of the forest?" Sango asked as she and Kagome walked up to Miroku. InuYasha stood still watching from a far.

"_You're a very pretty today Kisetsu…" InuYasha said with a blush holding on to the young woman's hand._

"_Why thank you InuYasha, I think you're pretty handsome yourself." The young woman said with a smile. 'This girl treats me nice not like the other demons or human slaves we have here.' InuYasha thought. The pair continued to walk as InuYasha's mother; Lady Izayoi walked out and noticed them. "Kisetsu, your father beckons you" She said softly noticing InuYasha's hold on Kisetsu's hand._

"_Is it that time already?" Kisetsu breathed deeply then smiled. "You ready InuYasha?" looking at InuYasha who just nodded and followed Lady Izayoi into a room. There sat Lord Taisho accompanied by his other son Sesshomaru, Lady Izayoi took her place behind her husband as Kisetsu let go of InuYasha's hand._

"_Go with your mother InuYasha." Kisetsu said with a smile as InuYasha took her smile and sat by his mother. Kisetsu sat by her father looking at Sesshomaru then looking down._

"Don't lose yourself in thought half breed." Sesshomaru voice rose from the shadows then he finally appeared.

"Sesshomaru." InuYasha said angrily. "You just the person I need to see sadly."

"The feeling is mutual half brother." Sesshomaru said walking towards them.

"Wait you were looking for InuYasha, Sesshomaru?" Kagome questioned.

"Kisetsu requires his presence at her castle." Sesshomaru stated as InuYasha's eyes widen.

"Lady Kisetsu is still alive?" InuYasha asked his half brother."

"Of course, a demon of her power cannot be easily put down InuYasha, you of all people should know that." Sesshomaru covered his mouth as if he was going to whistle but whispered words instead. The mansion walls appeared behind the group and InuYasha blazed in as the others followed closely.

"They come." Kisetsu silently says.

( Thanks for those who read it this far. I'm sorry the chapter is so short but I'm getting into the motion of things. The next chapter will be short as well but anything after that will be long enough. )


	2. C2 Dead Forest

**The Quill and the Frame**

**Chapter Two [ The Dead Forest**

All characters of InuYasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The character Kisetsu is a character created by me the author and is completely fictional. Please enjoy the fanfic.

On side note the chapter names make no sense so don't take to figure them out. But if you find the connection let me know. Let me know if you like the fanfic and feel free to ask any questions, maybe I'll write more or add another character.

\\\\\\\\

Rin was placed inside the main castle bedroom shivering and hot with fever. The young woman kept putting on cold compresses on her forehand until Rin opened her eyes and gave a faint smile. The young woman was relieved to see Rin open her eyes and continued to place the compresses on her head.

"Lady Kisetsu, I missed you so very much. Lord Sesshomaru missed you too…" Rin huffed out, taking hold of Kisetsu's hand.

"Oh Rin you must not say anything please just rest my dear…you need your strength" Kisetsu said keeping a hold on Rin hand while the other continued to place compresses on her forehead.

Outside, InuYasha and his group made it to the palace doors as he began to bang on them nonstop calling Lady Kisetsu's name.

"Lady Kisetsu!?" InuYasha called still banging until Sesshomaru pulled him away from the main doors. "Silence you idiot." Sesshomaru said with a stern voice. "Rin is with her now and I don't want you to disturb her while she is ill."

"Rin? Is she sick?" Kagome asked as Sango closely said. "Is there anything we can do to help?" Sesshomaru stepped aside to let the women in and followed, closing the door not allowing InuYasha, Miroku and Shippou to step in.

"Sesshomaru you jerk!? Let us in now?! You said Lady Kisetsu needed to see me?!" InuYasha said banging the door.

"InuYasha, its probably best to let them deal with Rin now. It seems Sesshomaru cares about her alot to find help from another person." Miroku stated.

InuYasha just looked at the doors while hearing Miroku's statement and sat in front of them with his legs crossed. "Fine, will wait for Rin's sake. Not for my brother's." InuYasha said closing his eyes to think.

Kisetsu holding Rin's hand until Kagome and Sango came in. "Please what can we help with?!" Kagome said storming in. "Miko Kagome, Demon Slayer Sango?" Kisetsu said surprised to their speed in the room. "How did you know who we are?" Sango asked. "No time! Please cold water quickly." Sesshomaru stood closely by the door only listening in on the women as they tried to help the little girl feel better.

Rin coughed out blood as Kagome just wiped the blood off around her cheeks and Sango handed a cup with a drink it in as Kisetsu levitated her mirrors over Rin's body. "The situation looks very bleak." Kisetsu finally said looking into the mirrors one by one. "Is there anything we can do?" Kagome asked.

"No, this is my fault that this is happening and it was destine to happen sooner or later." Kisetsu said lowering her head. "What do you mean Lady Kisetsu?" Sango said looking at Kisetsu with concerned eyes. Lady Kisetsu said nothing and taking that response Sango lowered her head, "Forget what I asked, its none of my business anyway." Sango got up taking a bowl of water looking at Rin who stayed completely still breathing quietly. Kagome took the silence as a sign to leave and accompanied Sango out the door. As they walked out the door Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and said. "You can go in now, its best you stay with them as long as you can." And with that the girls finally walked off as Sesshomaru finally walked in standing by Kisetsu who was knelt down by Rin.

"She is so cute and beautiful like she is sleeping but she is in utter pain." Kisetsu said looking at Rin who appeared to be sleeping. Sesshomaru knelt down next to Kisetsu. "Rin is going to die and I can use my power, I don't understand why." Sesshomaru said taking hold of the sword his father gave him. "That sword can only revived a demon once as well as a human, when you brought her to me that day demanding answers that you should of known already she was dead in your arms. That was maybe the third time she died, that Naraku is so pathetic, my power just weakens her body each time I revive her. This was bound Sesshomaru. You even knew that." Kisetsu said looking at Sesshomaru who was looking at Rin.

Kagome and Sango walked toward the main doors where the guys were when Sango said. "Lady Kisetsu, Demon Oracle of the Western Lands." Kagome looked at her in puzzlement as the guys saw them come out from the doors.

Kisetsu brushing the hair out of Rin's face as Sesshomaru just watched with sad eyes. Rin opens her eyes once more with a blurred vision and says to them, "Mama..Papa..? Why are you so sad." Both Kisetsu and Sesshomaru eyes widen surprised to Rin's words. Kisetsu bursted into tears as Rin said, "Mama, why are you crying? And Papa why are you looking away, I'm alright really." Rin said with a faint smile. As Kisetsu wept she took one of her mirrors that had a piece of it missing and smashed it. "KISETSU?! What are you doing?" Sesshomaru said trying to hold her from shattering it again. "I won't let her die this way Sesshomaru! She is important to you as well as me besides it is my fault she is this way I have to make up for it." Sesshomaru released Kisetsu as she took a mirror piece and dapped a drop of her own blood onto it. "Place a drop of your blood onto this piece and I promise we shall all meet again." Kisetsu said kindly as Sesshomaru did not answer her but took the piece willing and dapped a drop of his blood on it as well.

Outside the boys were given the details of what was happening inside. "Poor Rin, she is going to died and we can't do nothing…" Miroku said with a sad gaze. "No wonder Sesshomaru went to her for help…" InuYasha said wondering. "InuYasha you should of told us that Kisetsu was a Demon Oracle." Sango said. "Its a family secret only few know about her, if you pay the right price she can even grant you a wish, but those are just stories I hear." InuYasha said looking up at the sky.

A brilliant light shot to the sky as InuYasha saw the blast, he wondered and the doors opened and Sesshomaru stood firmly with his emotionless face, he walked passed everyone, despite his emotionless state they all felt the sad aura emulating from him. As he walked InuYasha caught a view of a mirror shard in his hand which Sesshomaru held tightly.

"_I will not marry that demon until he shows true compassion to another being." Kisetsu said. "When that happens I promise I will give him everything and anything to my power's extent."_

_Sesshomaru rose up from upset. "How dare you refuse me? You have any idea how many women would die to sit by my side?!"_

"_I do know Sesshomaru but I have something you want that they didn't. I have rights to my father's lands, a castle that oversees the world and last of all the power to see the future. I would bare a child with unspeakable abilities and without that compassion that child who not only kill me but you as well. My child's sanity would be compromised!" Kisetsu said._

_Sesshomaru fell silent. "When the day comes you will lose something more then what I can give and I'm the only one that can help you." Were Kisetsu's last words to Sesshomaru as InuYasha was surprised the first woman her cared about denied Sesshomaru and crippled him only for a moment. InuYasha was outraged and stepped forward. "WHY do you talk down like you know everything?!" InuYasha shouted as Kisetsu stood up to leave. _

"_InuYasha, don't be like your brother, cold, cruel and emotionless, listen, the world is a beautiful place I have seen it and when you find her you'll understand…" Kisetsu said as her Father finally stood up to disappear then she too disappeared into the darkness leaving him speechless as well as Sesshomaru._

'You were right Kisetsu, I hope you keep your promise and I will keep mine.' Sesshomaru thought walking disappearing into the gates of the mansion.

Kisetsu appears with tears in her eyes with pieces of one of her mirror floating beside her. InuYasha became concerned and ran to her side. "Kisetsu did Sesshomaru do something to you? Is Rin ok?" InuYasha asked but Kisetsu did not respond. Kagome just watched with a sad gaze.

"Lady Kisetsu what happened?!" InuYasha asked as she raised with her other hand the empty frame where her mirror once stood and looked at Kagome.

"Miko Kagome, take this mirror frame to your time and seal the well. The frame will find what you are looking for…." Kisetsu said as the group's eyes widen in puzzlement and InuYasha demanded answers.

"Why do you want her to do that?! Is that were Naraku went?!" InuYasha said.

"Yes, he is planning something I cannot reveal to you." Kisetsu said floating each of them a piece of the mirror, except Kagome "Naraku robbed me a parts of this very mirror and ran to your time, if born human he won't remember this life, born demon high chance he will."

The group's eyes widen. "The mirror is a reflection of yourself if you take it in you will go there. But you will forget this life and live a new one. But demon's especially strong ones almost usually get their memories back."

"So you expect us to just leave just like that?! That impossible! Miroku, Shippou, as well as me can't even get through the well." Sango said.

"The power of that mirror is not to be overlooked. You will be given a new life along with anyone you treasure dearly." Kisetsu said turning towards the inside of her castle.

"But what about if we need to remember, I doubt the human lives of Miroku and Sango can help us." InuYasha said making Kisetsu stop walking.

"InuYasha, your half demon, you may be born with or without but with the help of the mirror you will be reminded of this life, but be warned Kagome..." Kisetsu said looking at her.

"That mirror will find those pieces it is fate and destiny and when it finds them it will take back the shard giving all the painful memories and curses if held back. But only if you reveal the mirror to them. You also should be careful whose face you show in the mirror, anyone you know could be a demon in their past life, it takes many years to seal a power of a demon." Kisetsu finally stated.

Kagome remain speechless until Miroku said, "Then we have no choice. Kagome go, your our last hope."

"Yes, even though this all sounds crazy, I got a good feeling about it." Sango stated.

InuYasha gave a smirk to Kagome signaling it was ok and everyone smiled around her as Kisetsu stood unchanged with tears. Kagome took the frame in hand a disappeared into the forest with tears in her eyes not saying a word and as she ran beams of light behind her from Lady Kisetsu's mansion arose each from her friends and she saw another in front of her far off which must have been Sesshomaru.

Kagome ran till dawn to the well and stood looking at it for a moment. "Why?" She asked herself. "Why me?"

"Because Naraku knows of the Quill and wants it Kagome…" Lady Kisetsu stood behind her surprising her as well and turned instantly.

"Kagome, as you find your friends find the quill, the Quill enables a demon to travel anywhere to anytime." Kisetsu said standing by her looking down the well. "And you will need your friends help, don't worry I will be around as well as InuYasha." Kisetsu smiled.

"But why give them the shards of your mirror." Kagome asked.

"So they may travel faster to your time, even though they are now erased from history it was the best thing to do. Remember Kagome, a mirror is a reflection of yourself, a true self, and in your time the mirror lie to keep the world in balance so that no demon may prowl. I will tell you more when the time comes." Kisetsu said.

"Ok, I'll take your word for it…Lady Kisetsu" Kagome said lastly falling into the well and as she fell she saw a beam of light in the sky, realizing her friends are waiting.

"I hope this is the right thing to do…I sense somehow it is all my fault." Kagome said holding the mirror frame tight in her arms.


	3. C3 Lovely Coral and Bright Amber

**The Quill and the Frame**

**Chapter Three [ The Lovely Coral and Bright Amber**

All characters of InuYasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The character Kisetsu is a character created by me the author and is completely fictional. Please enjoy the fanfic.

On side note the chapter names make no sense so don't take to figure them out. But if you find the connection let me know. Let me know if you like the fanfic and feel free to ask any questions, maybe I'll write more or add another character.

\\\\\\\\

A few years has passed since Kagome left feudal Japan behind. She graduated high school and has been attending college while working as professor's assistant. Since then the mirror has yet to react to anywhere she went, she hopes being in a new setting can help her out on finding her friends.

Kagome arrives at her apartment. It was simple with no front yard but a small porch and a small window to one side. The building was a two story with the windows upstairs facing out along with the front door. Two more windows in the back upstairs.

Kagome starts unloading some bags and boxes from the back of her mother's car and pick up a box looking around inside it while her mother took some bags and place them in the small porch. She strapped her purse to one side where she kept the mirror Kisetsu gave always heeded her words as they haunted her a little.

"Well this is a nice apartment for you Kagome, are you sure the roommate you are sharing it with is legitimate?" Mrs. Higurashi asked handing Kagome the key.

"Well the real estate agent said if I shared it the cost would go down dramatically and he already had a buyer interested in sharing it as well, who is a girl mind you." Kagome gave a broken smile while walking up and opening the door. "The agent told me she works in advertisment her last name is…uh…Souheki?"

"Oh Kagome, you don't even know your roommate's first name is? I'll give you props for getting her job but are you sure about this?" Her mother asked, as the door flung open and girl rushed out forward and ran into Kagome by accident. Kagome dropped the box onto the floor, as both girls fell on their bottoms.

"Oh I'm sorry! Let me help you." The girl said starting to pick up Kagome's things when Kagome realized the girl looked exactly like Sango. The mirror pulsated in her purse and she felt every beat as she gazed in awe at the girl in front of her. 'This girl, is Sango.' Kagome thought and without thinking she hugged Sango.

"Um, Are you ok? This is kind of awkward. OH! And b the way I'm Sango." Sango said as a young boy came through the door. "Sango are you alright, I heard a crash. I told you, you didn't have to make it a race." The young boy said seeing Sango on the ground being hugged by Kagome.

"I'm alright Kohaku." Sango stated looking up at Kohaku then at Kagome. "Are you Higurashi Kagome?" Sango asked as Kagome realized her action and let go and nodded her head.

"Its nice to finally meet you." Sango smiled getting up and shaking Kagome's hand. "I'm Souheki Sango this is my no so little brother Kohaku, I was about drop him back at home." Sango smiling taking some of the things that were on the porch into the living room.

"Yeah but as always you crash into someone without even looking where your going. Sango you have to be more careful." Kohaku said walking to the car as Sango let out her tongue a bit at him and helped Kagome with some bags and boxes. "Please come right in, its your place too you know. And go ahead and pick the room you want first!" Sango said walking to her car with her brother.

"Sure thanks Sango." Kagome huffed out finally still a little stunned. Sango got into her car along with Kohaku and drove off. "So that was the Sango you were friends with in Feudal Japan." Mrs. Higurashi asked. "Yeah, and she acts just like her too." Kagome said taking hold of her purse where the mirror frame laid.

Hours passed by as Kagome finished unpacking her things, the apartment only had two bedrooms both the same size and a nice size bathroom with a big bathtub. The room Kagome choose had the two windows facing the sunset and she just fell back to lay down. Her mother comes in to say one last goodbye and Kagome gave her a hug before she left. Sango came in the apartment calling Kagome's name.Kagome rose up from her comfy queen-sized bed and went downstairs.

"Hey Kagome, your mother left us dinner. That is sweet of her." Sango said pointing out the entrees a food on the table. "Thats my mom, she worries a great deal about me so I should of expected this." Kagome said with a little laugh.

"Kagome what are you doing tomorrow afternoon?" Sango ask digging into the food on the table. "Well I have class in the morning then I help Dr. Akari with some research then nothing after that."

"I know we just met but would you like to come to a photoshoot with me tomorrow?" Sango ask with pleading eyes. 'Why does this feel so nostalgic?' Kagome thought. "A photoshoot? For what?" Asked Kagome.

"Well you see I'm really a model and tomorrow is my first photoshoot in town, and it would be great if someone I knew came with me." Sango said again with pleading eyes.

"Ok well, sure I'll go." Kagome said with a crooked smile eating some food her mother left.

"Great! Thanks Kagome!" Sango said with a smile eating up some more food.

The following morning Kagome got up bright and early, took a shower had a little breakfast and check on Sango who was still sleeping soundly. 'Its rather early so I should wake her up.' Kagome thought packing a briefcase with some papers. 'Well I hope Dr. Akari didn't forget to grade her tests last night. We have heavy research todo today.' Kagome finished with the briefcase and finally walked outside and locked the door.

"At least I'm fortunate enough the College is in walking distance because I don't have a car yet." Kagome said looking in the direction the college was. 'Ok here we go!'

Elsewhere in a condo with nice furnishes and furniture large windows that peered out to the city a woman who looked about 20 years old with dark hair sat at her kitchen bar drinking coffee and reading the newspaper, quietly keeping to herself until a young girl about 15 years old comes out wearing a school uniform.

"Mom, have you seen my backpack?" The young girl said looking from room to room. Making a small stumble before walking into the open kitchen facing her mother.

"No I haven't Rin, you probably left it at Kohaku's house again." The woman stated still keeping her eyes to her newspaper. "Oh no! I can't beileve I did that?!" Rin said flailing her arms about as her mother laughed at her. But the laugher stopped as soon as the door bell rang. "I'll get it, it might be Kohaku!" Rin happily said running to the door. Rin opened the door with a smile and her smile only got bigger when she saw a tall man with long dark hair and piercing yellow eyes looked down at her. The man wore a long coat and a business suit under it, he neither smiled nor said anything to Rin.

"Father! What are you doing here?" Rin asked when the tall man finally gave a faint smile to her. "Rin, you left this at my place yesterday, I would think you need it?" The tall man said handing Rin an orange backpack and the young woman finally got up and walked to the door. "Sesshomaru, good morning." The young woman said politely.

"Look mom! Father brought me my backpack!" Rin said with a smile. "Well thank you father, I must be going to school now." Rin said leaving but not before bowing at Sesshomaru and ran off.

"Kisetsu, I need to talk to you." Sesshomaru asked, who was still standing in the doorway. Kisetsu lead him in and closed the door. The two of them walked over back to the bar and Sesshomaru sat as Kisetsu started the coffeemaker.

"What is Sesshomaru?" Kisetsu asked. "InuYasha has been acting more weird lately, I want to know if its the mirror's doing." Sesshomaru said sternly.

"You actually worried about your kid brother, that is a first. But I have to say I been feeling its presence a little closer and stronger then usual. Shippou has even came to me and asked about it." Kisetsu said stopping the coffeemaker then pouring a cup of coffee for Sesshomaru and placed it in front of him.

"InuYasha being half human supresses his demon powers as well as the memories of his past life so you should expect him to ask many questions later on." Kisetsu stated while drinking her coffee."Sesshomaru, I have a favor." Kisetsu said setting her coffee cup down.

"If its for a new condo you can forget it." Sesshomaru said sternly as Kisetsu just laughed. "No you silly, Rin's birthday is coming up. Don't tell me you forgotten?" Kisetsu said looking at him as Sesshomaru looked away a little ashamed. " Well, I asked Rin what she wanted for her birthday and she said she wanted all three of us to eat dinner together, watch a movie, and play a game." Kisetsu said lowering her eyes a bit showing no discomfort.

Sesshomaru thought, holding his chin only for a moment then says, "On her birthday?" Kisetsu just gives a nod. "Fine. Will do that. At my place." Sesshomaru said taking a drink from the coffee cup and finally stood up looking at the front door with his back to Kisetsu. "Kisetsu, I think I know what Rin wants for her birthday, and for some reason while raising her with you and being seperated from her and especially you for the past 5 years I think I'm finally beginning to understand." Sesshomaru walked toward the front door and felt an embrace from behind him. "I'll keep my promise Sesshomaru, once you find what you need I'll give you everything." Kisetsu said finally letting go of Sesshomaru who opened the door and left without saying another word.

Kagome made it to Dr. Akari's lab, and looked around cautiously for the doctor. A young girl about 10 pops out from behind her desk holding the pen in the air. "I found it! My lucky pen!" The young girl shouted as Kagome looked at her puzzled, the young girl notices her reaction and suddenly changes into a formal mood and coughs out the childness. "Kagome, never late as usual, thank goodness you made it." The young said putting the pen in she breast pocket of her labcoat that reached the floor.

"Dr. Akari, good morning. Good-spirited as usual." Kagome said with a small giggle. 'Its funny to see Kaede as a young girl in my time when she was a much older woman in Feudal Japan, and despite that she still is serious about what she does.' Kagome thought as Dr. Akari walked over to her handing some papers. "See, I got all my students' papers graded." Dr. Akari said proudly. "I'm glad Dr. Akari, were you also able to finish deciphering the word etched in the ancient mirror yet?" Kagome asked looking at an antique mirror with cracks in the mirror and words written around the frame. "Only one so far, the word quill raised up." Dr. Akari said picking up the mirror carefully and placing it down again.

"Well no matter, finding the partners to these mirrors is what is more important." Dr. Akari said as Kagome clutched at her briefcase hearing Dr. Akari's statement.

Hours later after the research and classes Kagome was tuckered out. She suddenly remembers the promise she made to Sango to keep her company at her modeling photoshoot. Kagome left in a flash and noticed Sango waiting for her outside. "Hey Kagome! You nearly made it. I was about to think you were going to abandon me." Sango said with a smile, pressing her car alarm and telling Kagome to get in.

The studio where the photoshoot was held was very clean as Kagome was surprised to how many people were buzzing about. "I didn't know so many people worked for one photoshoot." Kagome said looking around at all the people. "Well only few really work but Mrs. Ai is also doing a film for her fashion show so she wants alot going on, she said she wanted the people to know what models go through." Sango said looking around as if she is looking for someone. 'Wow, thats pretty amazing, looks like about four photoshoots at once.' Kagome thought. "Who is Mrs. Ai?" Kagome asked. "She is the main fashion designer and head honcho for this project." Sango answered looking at a woman who got several pictures taken.

"Sango!" A woman called not moving her position. Kagome looked up realizing she heard that voice before and turned and saw Kagura standing in a designer dress walking towards the two with a nice smile on her face.

"Miss Kagura! Oh this is Kagome my friend, the one I told you about?" Sango said and Kagura looked at Kagome and measured her up. "Well done Sango she will do great." Kagura said turning. "But make sure Mrs. Ai sees her. I don't want my Maid of honor in the photo looking better then me in the shot." Kagura said finally and walking over to some fashion designers.

Kagome was stunned and felt the beats of the mirror in her briefcase. "That is Miss Kagura, Mrs. Ai's leading model for her Fall Line. She is absolutely gorgeous." Sango said with a happy grin then Kagome realizied what her friend got her into. "Sango! Wait! Are you making me model!?" Kagome said with a raised voice as everyone looked straight at her and Kagome became flush red. They continued with their duties after a moment and Sango gave a nod. "Well I needed someone to take my place. Mrs. Ai has me modeling some other dresses at the same time as the wedding dresses." Sango sad regretfully. "Oh please do it Kagome!" Sango asked as her face turned flush red. "Sssango...long time no see." A young man said from behind touching her bum and out of reaction Sango slapped him to the ground. "MIROKU?! What did I say?! Not in public?!" Sango said with a raised voice. Kagome felt the beats of the mirror once more when she saw Miroku's face.

"Miroku?" Kagome asked and Miroku rubbed the slapped cheek and look at Kagome. "Oh, who did you bring with you today Sango." Miroku said while holding Kagome hand gazing at her. 'Sorry Miroku, it didn't work then and it won't work now' Kagome thought remembering the day Miroku did the same thing to get her.

"Her name is Kagome, my room mate and.." Sango said taking their hands apart, "my best friend! So don't you need to take some pictures of other pretty girls...I need to take her to see Mrs. Ai" Sango said looking at Miroku. 'Best Friend?' Kagome thought.

In a office, Kisetsu sat reading some documents closely as Rin ran in to hug her mother. "Mom!" Rin said letting go of her mother with a sweet smile. "Rin, how you get here?" Kisetsu asked when a young man who looked just like Sesshomaru only little shorter with a kinder set of eyes walked in and said. "I picked her up, I'm her Uncle afterall and you trust me don't you Kisetsu?" Kisetsu smiled as if she hasn't seen him in forever. "Of course InuYasha, you are like a little brother I never had and never hope to have." Kisetsu said with a giggle and smile as Rin giggled with her understanding what her mother meant. InuYasha gave a growl and a huff and said. "Kisetsu, we need to talk about you and Sesshomaru." InuYasha looked at Rin. "Also about a girl I have been seeing lately..."

_'You memory is slowly returning InuYasha, but I'm not the one to tell you. Your love is for her not for me, don't worry you will find her soon enough and have all the answers you'll need.'_


	4. C4 Key and Lock

**The Quill and the Frame**

**Chapter Four [ The Key and The Lock**

All characters of InuYasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The character Kisetsu is a character created by me the author and is completely fictional. Please enjoy the fanfic.

On side note the chapter names make no sense so don't take to figure them out. But if you find the connection let me know. Let me know if you like the fanfic and feel free to ask any questions, maybe I'll write more or add another character.

\\\\\\\\

Kagome was dragged into a dressing room along with Sango as women started taking their clothes off. "Hey wait a minute?! Sango?!" Kagome shouted at Sango who was taking the experience quite well. She was a model after all and this was all too familiar to her. "Relax Kagome, I need you to look presentable to Mrs. Ai." Sango said lifting an arm for a girl putting a sleeve on it. Kagome was just a little shaken but finally gave in to the women and let them dress her. Minutes later Kagome was wearing a blue gown with some jewelry sewn into it. "Whoa this gown is beautiful." Kagome said looking at herself in the mirror.

"Well its you that makes it beautiful, one of the things Mrs. Ai told me was that the dress do not dress you, you wear the dress, or something like that." Sango said with a giggle allowing some girls to put makeup on her face. Kagome looked at herself in the mirror suddenly remembering what Kisetsu said to her before she fell in the well years ago. '_Remember Kagome, a mirror is a reflection of yourself, a true self._' Kagome thought as the words rang through her head. "You ready Kagome?" Sango asked as Kagome got one last touch up then Sango grabbed her hand and walked over to a door.

"Well this is Mrs. Ai's office." Sango said about to open the door in front of Kagome. "Your not going to let me go in alone are you?" Kagome asked looking at Sango. "Well somebody has to explain why your here, besides if I don't I'll get in trouble." Sango said opening the door seeing Kisetsu, Rin and InuYasha in a family discussion. InuYasha and Kisetsu's eyes darted at Sango who decided to close the door once again a little scared. "Inuyasha can be just as scary as Mr. Taisho." Sango said taking a deep breathe. The mirror in Kagome's purse pulsated erractically as Kagome heard InuYasha's name. "What did you say?!" Kagome said. "What? Mr. Taisho or you mean InuYasha" Sango somewhat repeated as Kagome moved Sango to one side and opened the door looking at InuYasha right in the face. The two of them blushed as Kisetsu stood up and moved InuYasha out of the way. "You must be Higurashi Kagome, Sango told me about you." Kisetsu said as Kagome immediatly knew it was Kisetsu standing right before her. "InuYasha take my daughter home, I have business now, will talk about your things later." Kisetsu stated as Rin waved goodbye to her mother as InuYasha continue to look at Kagome. Rin pulled InuYasha outside and walked away. "Well, Sango leave us, I will interview this girl privately." Kisetsu said sitting back down at her desk as Sango gave a straight bow and closed the door.

Kagome was very frighten as how to react to the situation until Kisetsu gave her a cup of water and told her to have a seat. "Don't worry Kagome, I'm one of the few who know the past." Kisetsu finally said as Kagome let out a breathe of relief. "What about InuYasha?" Kagome asked and Kisetsu answered. "Well, he was born human first, but these days he is slowly awakening the memories that lie deep within himself."

"You still have the mirror Kagome?" Kisetsu asked. "Yes, I take it with me everywhere in hopes I would find my friends again and you were right I did." Kagome said looking down tears falling down onto her hands. "Is something wrong Kagome?" Kisetsu said leaning over patting her back. "No, I'm just happy to finally see InuYasha once more..." Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes and finally looked up. "But I still haven't found Naraku yet." Kagome said looking at Kisetsu who was thinking and sitting back in her chair. "Well Kagome I couldn't tell you either, the mirror shards he took from me masks who he is only you can find him. It will take some time but I know you'll get it done." Kisetsu gets up from her chair and walks over to her door. "Well, the photoshoot is almost over and I need to take some pictures with my lead model as well as you." She said with a smile at Kagome. Kagome just stood up and walked out the door with Kisetsu.

At Kisetsu home, Rin was in the kitchen making a sandwich for herself until InuYasha came out from the bathroom. "Uncle InuYasha don't you have to work today?" Rin asked taking a bite from her sandwich. "Yes, but I had to talk to your mother about something important so I'm sticking around a little longer." InuYasha poured himself a glass of water a chugged it. "I also have to ask her about that girl I saw at her office." InuYasha said placing the glass down as Rin finished the last bit of her sandwich. "Uncle InuYasha, I would stay away from mom, father still loves her as she still loves him. Plus Father would just slice you in half if you touched his property." Rin said grabbing a small purse on a hook then letting out a giggle. "What do you know Rin? Your mother doesn't know what she is doing half the time." InuYasha asked. "I have it all planned out, plus mom told me." Rin said as InuYasha's eyebrows perked up. "Tell mom I went to Kohaku's and I'll be back in time for dinner!" Rin said leaving InuYasha stunned.

Minutes later as InuYasha was watching TV the door clicked and opened. Sesshomaru holding a vase of flowers places it on the bar counter. "What are you doing in Kisetsu's condo InuYasha?" InuYasha turned toward his brother, and says "Her and I need to talk plus Rin let me in. And don't tell me to go home my people are there glomping stupid paperwork and don't say go to the mansion because I hate the Old Man's house, he has me working too much when I want to relax. This is what I get for being a financial genius I get asked too many questions at one time." Sesshomaru gives him a small glare and nods off to the back of the bar when InuYasha spots the flowers. "Are those flowers for Rin, I know her birthday is coming up." InuYasha asked getting up to examine them.

"Their for Kisetsu." Sesshomaru said pouring himself a drink in a small glass then placing it back down. "You actually got her a present, and here I though she was only a thing to you and to bare your children." InuYasha stated as Sesshomaru just drank his drink. "You know nothing InuYasha, its best you stay out of my affairs especially if they involve Kisetsu." Sesshomaru placed the empty glass in the sink. "Also keeps your dirty mits of her if you know what is best for you." Sesshomaru walked towards the bathroom door. "You better be gone when I get out InuYasha." InuYasha gets angry and huffed out, "You bastard! You only think your tough." InuYasha said storming towards the front door and slams it as he left. Sesshomaru just watch him as he left. "Idiotic Half-Breed."

Kagome was exhausted from the modeling experience as she sat slumped down in the passenger's seat of Sango's car. "What a day! You did great Kagome!" Sango said cheerfully getting out of her car. Kagome on the other hand sluggishly gets out from the car and stretches a well deserved stretch. "Thank but no thanks Sango, you know you could of asked." Kagome said with a frown. "Sorry, I didn't know I should." Sango said in reply. The two girls go inside their apartment as Sango's stomach gives a growl. "Looks like I'm hungry." Kagome looks at her for only a moment then lays on the couch finally. "Well make something, I'm laying right here, not moving thank you." Kagome said turning to one side and fall off to sleep.

Kisetsu arrives at her home and opens the door and finds the vase of flowers in the bar counter. "Oh, that InuYasha, he didn't have too." Kisetsu said giving them a sniff. "He didn't I did." Sesshomaru said walking out from one of the rooms. "Sesshomaru! You scared me!" Kisetsu said holding her chest a bit. "Well that is a first, a mighty demon such as yourself can detect me." Sesshomaru stated going behind the bar and get two wine glasses out as Kisetsu sits on a barstool. Sesshomaru pours white wine in one glass and red wine in the other and hands the white wine to Kisetsu. "Thank you Sesshomaru." Kisetsu said while twirling the drink in the glass and giving it a sniff then a fine sip. "Oh, where is Rin?" Kisetsu asked looking at Sesshomaru who was drinking from his glass. "At Kohaku's I believe." Sesshomaru answered pouring more wine into his glass. "I see." Kisetsu looked at her glass half empty with sad eyes.

"Kisetsu, why do you bore a human child when both of us clearly are demons." Sesshomaru said sternly. "You finally got enough balls to ask me after this whole time? Sesshomaru, you shouldn't even ask, we both love her as a daugther and she fufills my greatest and your greatest desire." Kisetsu said still looking at the glass, then she drank to rest of the wine.

The next day in Kisetsu's office, Kagome arrived early knocking at her door. "Kisetsu? Or I mean Mrs. Ai?" Kagome called knocking at the door when it finally opened by a little man. "I'm sorry for the wait." The little man let Kagome in and saw Kisetsu on a computer. "Thank you Jaken, you may tell me husband all is well." The little man bowed then exited the room and Kagome walked up to her desk as Kisetsu remained glued to her computer. "Kagome, nice to see you this morning. Is their anything you want or need to ask?" Kisetsu said finally pulling away from the computer to look up at Kagome. "Is it possible for me to see InuYasha again?" Kagome asked with a shaky voice.Kisetsu gives a little laugh then a nod. "Well of course, why do you need to ask me that?" Kagome looked down."I thought you might be married..." Kagome said with a low tone. "Me? Married to InuYasha? Heck. No. I'm already happily married, to Sesshomaru. Well I'm not sure about the happily part, we did get divorced." Kisetsu said with a shrug then gets up from her chair."I think that made InuYasha happy, but no me." Kisetsu looked to one side thinking for a moment."I'll tell you what, Sesshomaru's father is having a dinner he invited me and Rin and anyone else I know who wants to come. How about you come with me? That way you can talk to InuYasha." Kisetsu said then thought, 'Papa Taisho can be amazed with you instead of me for a change.' Kisetsu lets out a laugh and Kagome looks at her puzzled. "So how about it Kagome?" Kagome looks up as Kisetsu asked the question once again and gave a slient response. "Great! I'll pick you up then, don't worry I know where you leave and dress formally. Its today at 6pm so we won't be late." Kisetsu says with a slight smile. "Thank you Kisetsu." Kagome finally says to her then turns to leave the office. "Oh Kagome, don't forget that mirror. I have a feeling we might have to use it tonight." Kisetsu said looking at Kagome who nods then leaves quietly.


End file.
